


Beach Day

by Thongchan



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Beach Day, F/M, Friendship, Funny, Multi, One-Shot, fun day, randoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thongchan/pseuds/Thongchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monique wanted someone to hang out with her during the hot day of Los Santos, but her friends had already made plans of their own. So, she wanted to call three gentlemen who might want to hang out with her at the beach today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, I suck at summaries...Anyways, I had written this one-shot last night because I had seen a lot of one-shots in the category, so I gave it a shot. I don't why I wrote this, but when I was watching 80's-90's comedy films, they just gave me an idea, ahahaaha!   
> I really don't know what kind of swimwear that would suit Franklin and Trevor, so I just gave them trunks in their signature colors. Having Trevor wearing just his tighty whities at the beach would be more creepy than I thought. I might do a 'Snow Day' fic in the future.~

It was still the late summer of August in Los Santos. The summer heat was only 85 degrees, which is probably hot enough for everybody to go out and get cooled off at Vespucci Beach or stay at home with their air conditioners on. Monique was sitting on the chair at the counter, bored out of her mind as she was scanning through the channels. Frustrated, she turned off the TV and wanted to do something fun for herself, but wanted to invite some friends. However, things didn't go as planned as she thought.

Her best friend Ravyn had already planned to spend time with family along with her brother Blaze, so she was out. Monique was going to text Tracey to see if she wanted to hang out at the beach, but Tracey had told her that she already made plans to become "famous" on Fame or Shame or whatever sort of media she's trying to get into, so she's out as well. For Jimmy's part, he would hang with her, but he was too busy gathering enough cash to buy himself a new flat screen TV after the incident between him and his father Michael.

Monique groaned as she drank her bottle of cold water, not knowing what to do. An idea sparked in her mind and she pulled out her phone to bring up 'Contacts'. The first person she wanted to call was Michael, knowing he has nothing to do in his life.

She heard the phone picked up. "Hey kiddo, what's up?"

Monique smiled, "Hey Mikey. Are you free today?"

"Well, I have nothing better to do for myself, so yeah I'm free. What's going on?"

"I plan on going to the beach with some company, but they're all busy. So, I'd like to invite you to the beach if that's fine."

"Beach, huh? Well, alright kid. I'll meet you at the sidewalk market." Michael said.

"Good! See you there!" Monique replied as she hanged up, then called Franklin.

"Aye Moni, what's going on?" Franklin spoke.

"Hey Franklin, do you want to hang at the beach today? If you're already doing something, that's okay." Monique asked.

"Well, yeah, sure I'll hang with you. Anything to get me away from my crazy ass aunt." He said as Monique laughed.

"Alright, meet me at the sidewalk market. I'll see you there."

"Aight, man." He hanged up. Finally, the last person she need to call is Trevor, who is currently staying at Floyd's apartment.

"Trevor??" Monique spoke as she heard his voice grumble, must have awoken from a nap.

"Huh? Heey Pinky. What you got for Uncle T?" He asked.

"Well, since you're in town and you live near the beach, I want to ask if you want to hang out." Monique responded.

"Mmm sure, cupcake. Anythin' for you. Where you want to meet at?"

"At the sidewalk market. I'll see you there." Monique said.

"Alright, see you there Pinky. HEY FLOYD! GET MY PACK OF BEERS, DAMN IT!" Trevor said as he hanged up, causing Monique to roll her eyes with a smile.

"Poor Floyd.." She said to herself as she got up and went upstairs to get changed.

~*6*~

Monique arrived at the parking lot that was near the beach and got out of her purple Coquette car she drove today. She was wearing a lavender-colored sarong wrap that covered her torso and reached down above her knees, with matching sandals. She shifted her large sunhat as she begin to walk along the concrete of the sidewalk market, holding a picnic basket that is filled with food and drinks.

As she continued to walk, she sees Franklin standing in front of the marijuana shop that reads "Smoke on the Water", wearing only a green-colored swim trunks.

"Hey Franky." Monique happily greeted as she walked up to him.

"Aye Moni." Franklin greeted back as he turned his head to see Michael coming up to them, wearing his white/light blue colored trunks. "Whoa, sup homie?"

"Franky? What you doing here?" Michael asked, with a surprise tone in his voice.

"Moni invited me to hang with her." Franklin answered.

"Huh, same here.." Michael responded, before hearing a loud voice ahead.

"Move, turd!" Trevor said as he pushed the hipster male aside, walking towards the trio as he held a pack of beers. He too is wearing trunks, only orange-colored. "Whoa, whoa, Pork Chop! Junior!" He look at Michael and Franklin, "What are doin' here?? I was expecting to hang with Pinky here all alone.."

"Funny I should ask you the same thing.." Michael muttered as he scratched the back of his head.

"Wow Pork Chop, you really need to lose some of that weight." Trevor said, glancing at Michael's figure as Monique sighed.

"Trevor, don't start.." Monique said, but Michael interrupted.

"Oh yeah? Maybe you need to change that nasty personality of yours.." He retorted.

"What?!" Trevor raised his voice as Monique facepalmed. However, Franklin intervened between the two.

"Will you both shut the fuck up? Moni invited all three of us to hang out today and we don't need you two ruining the day by arguing with each other. Do it for her. After this, then you can argue all you want." Franklin finished as Trevor and Michael looked at each other before turning their heads away.

"Fine.." Both of them said.

"Okay, now come on. Let's find a spot." Monique said as they followed her to the middle of the empty spot that has a blue-colored beach umbrella. She set down a large towel on the sand and glanced at them. "Okay, let's all sit."

The three males sat down onto the towel, as Monique got on her knees and pulled out the soda cans.

Michael was gazing at the ocean water. "You know, I always want to bring my family here, have some quality time with them and have water fights. But now, we don't even have fun together. Everyone just...shifted away."

The pinkette frowned in sympathy. "I feel sorry for you...Back then, families would come together and have fun at places and play games. Nowadays, we don't have that. Kids would rather watch shitty, gross cartoons, while the teens would spend their time on their cell phones, hanging with friends, or playing video games, and as for adults, I don't know, most of them would be busy at work all week. I miss spending all those great times with my family. We would always do things together and have fun."

Franklin patted her back. "I know how that feels, homie."

Monique gave him a weak smile as Trevor was chugging his soda and threw the can behind him, which landed in the guy's face who screamed "Ow!".

"Well, you have us here, cupcake. So, be happy that we're hanging out together." Trevor said as Monique nodded. "So, what now?"

Monique thought for a minute, before smiling. "How about sand castle? We can build those."

Michael sipped on his soda, before speaking. "Sure, why not?"

"Shit, I'm down." Franklin said.

"Alright, Pinky. Let's build..a sand castle." Trevor said as Monique smiled happily.

So, for the past couple minutes, the foursome had build sand castles. Monique and Franklin's castle were nicely built, thanks to Monique's sculpting skills, while Michael and Trevor's castle were poorly built and they were bickering to see what they should add next, causing the pinkette to roar in laughter. Afterwards, Monique glanced at them.

"Want to splash water at each other?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." Franklin said as Michael nodded.

"Oh yeah...But, you have to take off that dress of yours, sweetheart." Trevor growled as he stared at her.

Monique hesitated a bit, before speaking. "I..I don't know.."

"Come on, Pinky. All these females here are wearing their swimsuits and we only see you wearing a damn dress. Come on! Take it off!" He said as Michael shook his head.

"T, if she doesn't want to take it off, she don't have--"

"No, Michael. It's alright. I'll take it off." Monique interrupted him as she took a deep breath and begin to untie the knot of her sarong wrap, letting it drop on the towel.

The three males widened their eyes in shock as they see that Monique is clad in a black keyhole string bandeau, with a matching teeny low-rise bottom that has keyholes on each side of her hips.

"W..whoa.." Franklin was the first to speak.

"Now THAT'S sexy, cupcake! You look so fucking hot in the bikini, I just wanna mmff!" Trevor grinned maniacally as he continued to stare at her curves.

Monique blushed as she turned away. "Oh stop..you're making me feel nervous."

The guys that walked passed were glancing at her in awe. Some of them were smacked upside their head by their girlfriends, while some were taking photos with their phones. Trevor noticed this and growled at them.

"Hey! Stop staring at her! She's mine!" He yelled as the guys jumped and quickly scurried off.

Michael shook his head in disbelief. "T, she's not even your girlfriend."

"Shut it, Pork Chop!" Trevor retorted.

"Anyways! Shall we go splash water?" Monique asked as she set down her sunhat over her bag.

"Yeah, come on." Franklin said as they all head towards the water and begin to splash water at each other.

They were having a good time by pouring water on each other and having good laughs. Monique was too busy splashing water at Michael and Franklin until Trevor snuck behind her and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into the water. Monique was startled but then swam up and breathed, glaring at Trevor.

"Trevor, you asshole!!" She tried swimming at him until she noticed him holding something.

"Uh uh, don't come near me, baby! You won't be able to attack me without these!" Trevor grinned as he held up her bandeau, causing the female to widen her eyes in shock and embarrassment.

"Trevor, give that back!" Monique yelled as Trevor laughed and got on shore.

"Come and get it!" He yelled back as Monique got onto the sand, covering her breasts with her right arm and chasing around the area, screaming. Trevor was too busy laughing as he kept dodging her moves to retrieve her top back.

"I'll give it back, if you give me a kiss in exchange." Trevor said as he puckered his lips as he slowly leaned towards her, but only stopped by Michael, who snatched the top from his hands.

"T, that's enough." He told him as he handed Monique back her top. "Here you go, kid."

"Aw Mikey, you're no fun at all!" Trevor frowned as Monique turned around and quickly put on her top.

Franklin shook his head. "Ya'll are crazy sometimes." He chuckles as Monique laughed along with him.

"I know, right?" She said.

After hours of playing around and drinking beers together, the sun has begun to set down. Everyone begin to pack their stuff and head on home to call it a day, while some stayed to start a bonfire and enjoy the rest of the evening. Monique, Michael, Trevor, and Franklin were gathering their belongings together, sighed in exhaustion from today's fun.

"I'm so glad that we all had time to have fun together. It means a lot to me." Monique smiled as set her sarong over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm glad it kept me away from the pool." Michael chuckled as he checked his phone, which reads '8:00'. "Welp, its time for us to get home now."

"Yeah, for sho man." Franklin yawned.

"Mmmmm Pinky, why don't you and me head over to my place and spend more "time" with each other?" Trevor growled as he stared at Monique.

"What? And see you mistreat Wade and Floyd like slaves? Ahahahaha no thanks, T." She laughed.

"Awww, you'reno fun..Well, I'm going to head on home. We should do this again some time. Later." Trevor finished as he waved his hand and walked away.

Monique, Franklin, and Michael were walking towards the almost empty parking lot and were at their individual cars.

"Aye Moni, thanks for inviting me. I had a lot of fun." Franklin said as Monique smiled.

"No problem. Maybe next time, you should invite your boy Lamar if he's down." She laughed.

"Heh maybe. Aight man, see you around."

"Later, Franky!"

Franklin drove away as Michael glanced at Monique. "Well, i guess we're heading towards the same direction of our homes." He chuckled.

"Ahahaha ohh yeah, Mikey. Most definitely. I'll race you there!" She shouted as she hopped into her car.

"Hah, sounds good, kiddo." Michael got into his as they both drove onto the streets, racing each other up to Rockford Hills. After 40 minutes, the two finally arrived outside of Michael's mansion.

"Ahahaha, that was a fun race, Mikey." Monique smiled.

"Sure is, kid. Anyways, thanks for having me out the house. Today was fun." Michael said.

"You're welcome, Mikey. I hope you get some sleep and try to get along with your family, alright?"

"Yeah, we'll see. Night, kid." He finished as he drove through the gate. Monique turned on the left corner of the street and made it home, feeling exhausted.

"Phew..Today was awesome..So going to post this on Lifeinvader and my journal." She said to herself as she got into the house and locked the door behind her.

Monique got dressed into her sleep tee and got into her warm, comfy bed as she turned on the TV and had her laptop on her lap.

'Today was the best day of my life...And I am glad that I had fun with my three good friends Michael, Trevor, and Franklin...Thank you guys...You made my day great.. (-:' She finished typing as she posted up the status on her page, having a smile on her face as she stared at the screen.

Today was the best day for her and she hoped to have more hang outs with her friends.


End file.
